1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to field of display technology, and particularly to a three-dimension display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Three-dimension display is becoming a trend in display field due to its fidelity and is coming into people's life. Currently, 3D display may be classified into two types, i.e., naked-eye and eyeglasses-aid types. An eyeglasses-aid type 3D display technology requires user to wear specific glasses so that it is not convenient in terms of portability. Thus, a product such as a flat panel or a mobile phone is developed to adopt the naked-eye type 3D display technology. Current naked-eye type 3D display technology mainly includes grating 3D display and lens 3D display. The naked-eye type lens 3D display technology is generally not compatible with liquid crystal display screen or organic electroluminescent display screen. Thus, panel manufacturer pay attention to the naked-eye type grating 3D display technology.
In the grating 3D display technology, light at a certain angle is limited by using an entire column of opaque material such that left eye can only watch a left-eye image and right eye can only watch a right-eye image, establishing a 3D image. Currently, a conventional electrochromic grating has a basic structure including five layers: a first glass substrate, a first transparent electrode layer, an electrochromic layer, a second transparent electrode layer and a second glass substrate. Electrochromic material is generally in a liquid state. Thus, the first glass substrate and the second glass substrate are needed to be assembled to be packaged such that the electrochromic grating is formed as an external component of 3D display device, and thus the packaging process is complex, and the obtained 3D display device is rather thick. Further, as the electrochromic grating is formed as an external component, it is possible to cause errors when the electrochromic grating is aligned with the respective sub-pixels of the display panel and positioned, thereby rendering a degraded accuracy.
Therefore, it is a challenge for those skilled in the art how to reduce the entire thickness of a 3D display device and accurately align the electrochromic grating with the respective sub-pixels of the display panel.